


Obstructions

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, things didn't start out the way Han planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



Even back in the beginning, before they knew Luke and Leia were related, Han always thought there was something odd about those two. Something about the way they looked at each other from the moment they met, like they were sharing their own private joke, the hand holding, the hugging...you'd think Luke and Leia had been married for years. But no, they were just a couple of kids who ran into each other on the first Death Star a couple years back.

The kicker was that the twins had only shared one silly kiss before they found out they were related. He and Luke had been an item almost from the start, then Han and Leia hooked up on the Millenium Falcon, (best thing the Empire had ever done for Han), but it wasn't until their talk on Endor that the three of them had become official. They hadn't left Han's bedroom for nearly two days after that little conversation.

Those were good times, with the two people he loved most in the galaxy. Then, stuff had gotten weird. Luke needed to train Leia, so they went off alone together for days at at time. Even when the twins came back from their adventures, things weren't the same anymore. They still had fun in the bedroom, but the morning after the twins would silently sit together eating breakfast, and Han knew they were talking to each other through the Force. That's when Han started finding reasons to be away from their makeshift home. The rebellion was always in need of a pilot to run odd jobs for them or a mechanic to fix up their damaged X-wings. Han loved Luke and Leia, he really did, but he was starting to feel like the odd man out.

They were on Naboo now. Luke and Leia had finally found out who their mother was, (of course she'd been a queen.) He'd seen the pictures, she was gorgeous, the spitting image of Leia, but that smile on Padme Amidala's face was all Luke. Then R2, had produced the video of Padme giving birth. (That sneaky little bastard!) All three of them had watched the video and Han had held the twinsas they cried.

Funny that Leia had been hidden on Alderaan, safe and sound, but Obi-wan had sent Luke to live with Vader's stepbrother. A Skywalker on Tatooine? That was like a homing beacon for the Emperor. Maybe Obi-wan had channeled some of his mystical mumbo-jumbo to shield Luke.

The twins were off to dinner with some distant cousins of theirs and Han had shrugged off their half-hearted invitation. Now he sat on the hangar deck of the Millenium Falcon, fingering the lightsaber Leia had been working on for months. She just couldn't make up her mind about the color. First she wanted green, then purple, before settling on some sort of rainbow-colored design.

“I don't know, Chewie, I'm scared that I'll lose them. They've got this mystical connection going on. Who needs silly, old me around when you've got your twin soulmate?”

The Wookie roared in response, following by a series of grunts.

“What do you mean I should talk to them? They're Jedi, they probably already know.”

Han was nearly asleep when the twins got home that night. He rolled over to the far side of the bed when Leia tried to nibble on his ear, a sign that she and Luke were ready for some action.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

Han looked up into the brown eyes of the woman he loved with all his heart and couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

“Nothing just tired, that's all,” he mumbled, “but you and Luke are more than welcome to carry on without me.”

Instead, Leia curled up next to Han and lay her head against his chest, while Luke scooched him over so he could curl up on Han's other side. The three of them lay like that, just savoring each others company, before Han finally drifted to sleep.

The twins were up before him, as usual, sharing another silent breakfast, Leia with her crumpets and Luke with his blue milk. Luke patted the seat beside him as Han approached.

“Nah kids, I'm not hungry this morning. There are some power couplets in the starboard bay Chewie and I need to take a look at.”

“Oh come on Han,” Leia pleaded, “we all know there's nothing wrong with this ship, Luke and I need to talk to you.”

Han was filled with a feeling of dread, but he took a seat.

Luke cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Listen Han, Leia and I have been talking and there are a few changes we're going to-”

That was the last straw.

“It's fine,” Han mumbled, “I know what you're going to say. As soon as we leave Naboo, I'll drop you off back at Coruscant and be on my way. It's obvious I haven't been a part of this relationship in months.”

“Han, what are you talking about?” Leia exclaimed. “We have no intention of leaving you, in fact we need you now more than ever.”

“Then what's with all the Jedi stuff, all this sneaking off together? We've been on Naboo two months and I've spent most of it on this ship. Okay, skipping the ball was my idea, I couldn't handle another second around Jar Jar Binks, but I would have loved to meet your family and see all the silly little tourist attractions.”

“He's right, Leia,” Luke looked at them both with a guilty expression, “Leia and I have both been so caught up in our Jedi training that we never stopped to think about how you felt. I'm sorry Han, we didn't mean to make you feel left out.”

“But I promise it won't happen again,” Leia chimed in, “I'm going to need both of you for what's coming next. Han, I'm pregnant.”

Han Solo looked at both of them in disbelief.

“Who's the father, me or Luke?”

“The baby belongs to all of us,” Luke took Han's hand from across the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “And that's exactly how we're going to raise him.”


End file.
